Awaken
by thelivingword
Summary: A half eaten corpse, a mysterious neighbor and a child werewolf? Robyn may have just bitten off more than she can chew this time.


**Awaken**

**A/N: **Robyn is my favourite character from the Otherworld series. I wanted her to have a little story of her own. So here it is, for better or worse. This story takes place just after Hope and Karl get married. I'm doing my best to get into Robyn's head. It may be slow going at first but it will pick up. I would appreciate someone, if anyone is interested, in doing beta reading for this story. That aside, reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a few odd Original Characters. The world, the concept and the characters that appear in Canon belong to Kelley Armstrong ( )

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long flight.

It hadn't been helped that the whole way back her brain had churned along with her stomach. The memory of sitting on the pew alone as she'd watched her best friend walk down the aisle towards the man she loved. It had flung Robyn back years, back to her own wedding, back to her own descent down the aisle towards the only man she'd ever wanted to spend her life with. Then he was gone, taken before their life had really begun. The months of pain that followed. The pain had started to fade; it was now a muted version of its former self only coming back fresh and strong during other weddings.

The other guests had been kind, of course. Robyn knew most of them by name, as well as species. None of them were friends though; she'd never got that involved.

Still, she thought as she fussed with the keys to her apartment, she'd made a life for herself. A life that was separate from Hope's, yet it was still surrounded in the supernatural. A few months after the whole 'wanted for murder' affair, Robyn had found herself a job representing a company that was run by a necromancer, his company dealt with several different markets but apparently weren't big enough to trouble the nearby Nast Cabal. She'd been employed because they'd had a small problem with an employee rampaging through California and risking exposure.

It had been a bigger job then she, at the time, felt she could handle. Hope had encouraged her to try. Robyn had tried, succeeded and now had a good job, a steady income and well, a boyfriend. That first relationship had been short lived but she'd bounced back onto her feet. It had made her realise she had been ready to move on, ready to throw herself into this new life and just live.

Now as she stared at herself in her bathroom mirror she couldn't help but wonder if she was truly as ready as she'd felt.

"Hola!" a cheerful voice called from inside her apartment followed by the not so gentle shutting of the front door. Robyn started, stepping back to lean out the bathroom door to see the intruder. She didn't really need to see the person to know who it was, to picture her in her mind's eye.

"I locked the door, Jen." She called back, glancing at herself once more time in the mirror. Robyn had to admit she was almost surprised to see the small smile that was now tugging at her lips. That was what Jen did though, Jen made her laugh; a very important thing in any friendship.

"Of course Chicka, you don't want weirdoes just wandering in, do you?"

Robyn couldn't help giving a small chuff of a laugh and a shake of her head as she left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. She was met with the sight of the average sized Jen, long brown hair spilling loosely over her shoulders as she tilted one of the kitchen chairs back onto its hind legs.

"How did you get in then?" though Robyn suspected she knew the answer "and more importantly, why are you here? I told you I wasn't getting in till this evening."

"Yes and I've decided to forgive you for lying to me." Jen replied as she stood up, sweeping back her hair as she strolled over towards where Robyn was fixing them both a hot drink "I came to see if you were alright. You know how weddings make you go a little weepy."

"They don't..." Robyn sighed shaking her head as she pulled two mugs out of the top cupboard. What was the point in denying it? The pair had met a few times before Robyn had gone to her cousin's wedding. It had been at the opening of Jen's Cafe. Robyn's then boyfriend had introduced the two and a love for Jen's homemade cakes and coffee had brought the two together. The night after she'd got back from her cousin's wedding had bonded them though.

She hadn't really been prepared for the strength of her reaction. The entire service she'd been fine. Then after the reception when she'd got back to her hotel it had hit, that deep wave of emotion. It had the same depth and ferocity as the night she'd received that phone call, the one informing her of her husband's death. So she'd caught the next plane home and had shakily walked into the cafe. Jen had instantly known something was wrong, had sat her down with a hot drink and a good dollop of understanding as everything came spilling out.

Robyn had felt a complete idiot when she'd calmed down, but the episode had made Robyn realise that even though she'd been in Los Angeles long enough to gain some sort of social life, she was almost alone. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Jen as a friend.

"Plus I was looking after your cat." Jen piped up again, sliding one leg over the other as she sat down cup of coffee clutched between her hands.

"I don't own a cat." Robyn replied slowly as she took her own place at the table.

"Don't you?" Jen put on her best innocent look as she raised the cup to her smiling lips "Your new neighbour finally moved in. The little old lady on the next floor was telling me about him when I was getting your mail. Which by the way, is stacked neatly by your computer."

A couple of hours later, the two women were still sitting at the table, empty cups before them. The laughter had slowly died off as Jen filled Robyn in on everything that had happened in her absence and Robyn reciprocated with stories about the wedding. Jen had then spent a good ten minutes demanding details, mainly wanting to know who wore what and if anybody had ran in to stop the wedding, adding that it would have made it interesting. Robyn disagreed with that sentiment but reframed from saying anything about it.

Finally Jen stood "You look exhausted Rob. So I'll catch you later." Her bag was slung carelessly over her shoulder "Also, before I forget. You and I are having a girl's night out."

"Jen I really don't think..." she was cut off by a wave of a hand and Jen continuing on with what she was saying.

"No excuses Rob. Tomorrow night at eight sharp I will be here and we're going to shake up this town." A mock fierce look crossed the other woman's face as she lent forwards on the table towards Robyn "I mean it."

She did as well, even if Robyn said no she'd still turn up and expect to be going out. So with a sigh Robyn agreed and then stood to walk her out. Once the brunette was gone, Robyn turned and leant against the door with a sigh.


End file.
